Al Otro Lado del Espejo
by BOOH YOU WHORE
Summary: ¿Quién era Harry Potter sin Lord Voldemort? Desde antes de nacer, la tarea de Harry había sido matar a Voldemort, su propósito, la meta inalcanzable, pero que, contra todo pronóstico, alcanzó, el problema era que nadie le había dicho que hacer después.


**Harry Potter no me pertenece. :( **

**Al Otro Lado del Espejo.**

**Capitulo 1. **

Era en definitiva un día hermoso, ni una sola nube en el cielo, los pájaros cantaban, brisaba ligeramente, pero solo lo suficiente para que el fuerte calor de verano disminuyese a una temperatura increíblemente agradable; aire puro y naturaleza, verde, tan verde que casi parecía alienígena.

Harry suspiró e intentó arreglar su caótico pelo negro que se movía casi imperceptiblemente con la brisa, lo tenía largo aun, aunque solo hasta la altura de sus hombros, lo que le daba un aire de despreocupación y descuido; su mano derecha se hallaba, como siempre, en su querida varita, (que afortunadamente funcionaba a la perfección después del pequeño arreglo que le había hecho con la varita de sauco), solo un viejo habito que no podía, o quería, olvidar:

"_Alerta permanente" _

Harry sonrió recordando al viejo Ojoloco.

Estaba caminando por un pequeño sendero, pero, que no parecía tal para aquellos que no lo hubiesen sorteado antes, solo los ojos expertos podrían reconocer un par de pisadas, una roca y los arboles; su andar parecía tranquilo y casual, pero sus músculos, tensos, lo delataban. Había caminado por ese sendero solo en otra ocasión, una caótica noche, dispuesto a morir en manos de quien le había quitado todo, pero que, para ser sinceros, le había dado un sentido para vivir.

Habían pasado ya seis largos años desde la muerte de Voldemort, al principio Harry se había sentido eufórico y aliviado, sus seres queridos, o por lo menos los que aun quedaban con vida, seguirían con él, no más temer por su vida a cada momento, no más destino del mundo mágico sobre sus hombros.

Así que Harry decidió tomarse un merecido descanso, unas largas, largas vacaciones, se retiró a una pequeña casita al lado del mar que compró con una mínima parte del dinero que el ministerio de magia le dio como premio por "Su valentía y coraje" en la batalla de Hogwarts, se convirtió en pescador en un pequeño pueblo Muggle, usando magia solo de vez en cuando, pero nunca dejando su estado de, _Alerta permanente,_ después de un par de meses la vida comenzó a volverse aburrida, cuando no pudo soportarlo más, simplemente se unió con fervor a la caza de mortifagos.

Vaya meses aquellos que tuvo, era como estar a la caza de Voldemort de nuevo, solo que mucho más fácil y sin tener que acecinar a nadie en el camino, la adrenalina volvía a estar presente en su cuerpo, demostró ser uno de los mejores cazadores de Mortifagos, para la sorpresa de nadie.

Pero eso se acabo muy pronto, cuando los mortifagos se encontraban todos muertos o en Azkaban y el mundo mágico se convirtió en la imagen de la paz y prosperidad, lo que significaba aburrimiento para Harry, terrible aburrimiento.

Así que en un intento de recobrar la aventura se enroló en la escuela de aurores, sobra decir que se graduó tan solo en un año cuando el curso duraba un promedio de cinco, no habían podido enseñarle nada nuevo, desesperado Harry se lanzó a recorrer el mundo en un viaje que duró cuatro años, un viaje en el que aprendió todo tipo de magia que se cruzó en su camino, creyó haber hallado un propósito otra vez, y se dedicó a perfeccionar sus habilidades mágicas, a tal punto que llegó a superar, de nuevo, a todos sus maestros, cuando ya no encontró nada más para aprender o perfeccionar decidió volver a Inglaterra.

Fue durante esta época cuando Ron y Hermione se casaron, Harry estaba muy feliz por ellos pero esto definitivamente lo sacaba de la ecuación, tres son compañía. Su relación con Ginny tampoco había durado, y habían decidido hacer un corte limpio.

Así que Harry se encontró a si mismo solo, más solo de lo que nunca había estado nunca, ya no tenía nada de lo que había conocido, ¿Quién era Harry sin Ron o Hermione? ¿Quién era Harry sin amor, el arma que lo diferenciaba de su enemigo? ¿Quién era _Harry Potter_ sin Lord Voldemort?

Desde antes de nacer la tarea de Harry había sido matar a Voldemort, su propósito en la vida era acabar con su enemigo, esa había sido su historia personal, incluso antes de conocer la profecía una parte de él ya se había resignado a que sería él, Harry Potter, quien acabaría con Voldemort, desde el primer momento en Hogwarts y de manera inconsciente Harry había vivido y respirado por esa causa, la meta inalcanzable, pero que contra todo pronóstico alcanzó, el problema era que nadie nunca le dijo que hacer después, tal vez porque nadie creyó que habría un después para él, ni siquiera el mismísimo Dumbledore, mejor dicho, en especial Dumbledore.

Harry se detuvo antes de entrar al claro donde todo había ocurrido, tragó saliva y dio un paso hacia dentro.

Su vida se había vuelto más aburrida de lo que podía soportar, sin sentido, ni dirección para donde ir, Harry recordó que en un momento determinado, apenas unos días del final de la guerra, Molly Wesley, lo abrazó con fuerza, y después de felicitarlo le dijo:

_-Ahora eres libre Harry, libre para hacer todo lo que te plazca sin ninguna profecía sobre tu espalda, sin ningún lord oscuro intentando matarte, ahora puedes ser un chico normal de tu edad, ahora que tus decisiones no afectan a nadie más que a ti mismo, ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? _

Harry no había sabido que contestar, aunque aun en ese entonces sabía que no podría ser un chico normal de su edad.

El claro estaba lleno de pequeñas flores moradas y mariposas que volaban a su alrededor, nada parecido al que Harry recordaba, pero era en definitiva el mismo, caminó hasta el lugar donde hacía seis años exactamente, había recibido y sobrevivido por segunda vez a la maldición de la muerte, esperaba que después de lo que estaba a punto de hacer no hubiese una tercera, se preguntó si ahora, cuando ya no lo necesitaban para nada, alguien lloraría su muerte, levantó su varita hacia su pecho.

Bellatrix le había dicho que para que una maldición imperdonable tuviese efecto había que desearla, sentirla con todo su ser, odiar lo suficiente a la persona que estaba a punto de recibirla.

Y Harry se odiaba lo suficiente.

-_Avada Kedabra._

**Ahora si me doy a la tarea de saludarles, mi nombre es Booh You Whore, pero pueden decirme Booh o Boo.**

**Si ya has llegado hasta aquí deja un review! **


End file.
